Just Let me Hold You
by anastasia87
Summary: After the war Harry is lonely. Soon, he will embark on a roller-coaster ride to love in a way he could never have imagined. Much awaited sequel to Breathe.R/R! First chapter edited
1. The Longing

**A/N: Hi everyone! It's me, anastasia87. ****People have been pressing me to add on to Breathe, to put in a sequel or something along those lines. I've thought about it, and discovered that once these people put the thought of a sequel in my head, the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone even during my recent exams. So there you are people! The much-awaited sequel to Breathe: presenting….****Just Let Me Hold You**

**Chapter 1—The Longing**

_Come away, O human child_

_To the waters and the wild_

_With a faery, hand in hand_

_For the world's more full of weeping than we can_

_understand_

(_The Stolen Child, by W.B. Yeats)_

The warm sunshine stole through the curtains, and lighted upon a boy sleeping on the bed. It gently urged the boy to wake up, and when he wouldn't, moved to shine straight onto his face. The boy responded by burying his face into his pillow and slept on. Another boy in the same room noticed, and with a smirk, crept closer and closer to the sleeping figure, and prepared to pounce…….

"AARRGH!!!!", the sleeping figure leapt out of bed with a shriek. "Ron, don't do that! You scared the shit out of me!". The now wide-awake boy panted, bright green eyes glaring at his laughing best friend who was sprawled out laughing on the floor.

"You should…have…seen…your FACE!" Ron choked out through screams of laughter. Managing to wrestle a little control over himself, he got up saying, "C'mon Harry, get your lazy ass out of the bed! 'Mione's waiting for us downstairs to go down to breakfast together".

"What's the freaking occasion?", came the muffled grumble.

Harry by this time was attempting to burrow back under his warm blankets, but Ron was pulling them in the opposite direction, causing a mini tug-of-war game. Which of course Harry lost spectacularly.

"What's the occasion? WHAT'S THE OCCASION? Harry, it's Hogsmeade weekend! C'mon! breakfast is gonna be over in like 30 minutes, and the carriages will leave straight after! I've been waiting for you to wake up for like, forever. Think of all the yummy food I'm missing downstairs: pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, toast, sausages…"

"OK OK I'm up Ron. Gimme a little time to wash up. Why don't you and Mione go down to breakfast first. I'll catch up with you; save me couple pieces of toast yeah?"

Once Ron had merrily skipped downstairs, singing horribly off-key at the top of his voice, Harry, flopped back down on his bed. His blankets and pillow was strewn all over the floor. He propped his hands under his head and tried to recall the strange dream he had last night….

_It was pitch-dark. Night-time. The stars were out and a cool breeze was blowing. Harry stood by the lake and listened to the rippling of the water._

_All was still about him. Peaceful._

_Then Harry heard it. A soft, faint voice, humming a strange melodic tune. It stirred him. His feet began to move of their own volition. The melody wove its way into his heart and he just HAD to find out where this voice came from._

_The voice led him into the forest, walking deeper and deeper into the heart of the trees. Until he stumbled upon a clearing. In the midst of the clearing was a fountain full of sparkling water._

_He bent over to peer into the water, seeing only his reflection. Something made him keep staring, and a shape behind him formed. Strangely not frightened, he watched the figure take shape. A person, taller than he was, with blurred features. The humming continued._

_In the water, the figure's arms wrapped around his, holding him close. Harry could see the peace, serenity and trust in the face of his reflection. He watched as his reflection snuggled into the arms of the person behind and closed his eyes. In his heart, he made a wish: so beautiful. THIS is what I want._

"_Is this what you want, young Harry?" a soft female voice spoke. He tore his eyes away from the water and turned around. A woman, dressed in pale blue, stood in the moonlight which shone through the trees. Her long curly hair flowed down to her hips, a yellow flower in her hair. She was barefoot._

_Harry did not hesitate. He reached for his wand, but found it was not on his person. _

"_Who are you? What do you want?"_

"_Who I am is none of your concern child. Look in the fountain again. Do you hear the music speak to you? Feel in twine itself into your heart?"_

"_Yes, I do. What is it?"_

"_Nothing more than the deepest desires of your heart, child. And one you have no clue of, as of yet. This peace, serenity, trust, love: is this what you truly want? With all the fibres of your heart?"_

"_That has been my deepest desire since I was a child. I want someone to love; I want to be loved. For who I am, not as a famous celebrity. I want a family"._

"_Then you shall have it, child. Everyone needs to love and be loved. There are two forks in your road to love. Pick wisely child. Life, and love, is full of choices to be made"._

_The surroundings started to go misty around him, and bit by bit, faded to black._

Which is where we leave our hero, lying on his bed, pondering his dream. 'It's probably only a strange dream. But why do I keep feeling this little tug in my heart?' He sighed and turned his head, his gaze falling upon the alarm clock on this nightstand.

"Oh shit! Hogsmeade! Breakfast!" He sprang out of bed and dashed to the washroom, completing his morning routine with alacrity. He rushed back to his trunk and started digging for clothes, pulling out a pair of black jeans and a white button-down shirt. Over the summer, Remus had adopted him after the ban against werewolves adopting children was dropped, and they had gone out on a shopping spree. Harry had replaced his old horrible wardrobe with clothes that actually fit him. Most of his current wardrobe was full of jeans and plain button-down shirts. When Remus had tried to get him to buy shirts with prints or designs, Harry had declined with a simple, "I like simple, Rem". And Remus had left it at that.

Dressing quickly, Harry shoved his feet into socks and sneakers, ran a quick brush through his hair, and tore down the stairs and out of the tower as fast as he could, running to the entrance hall.

"POTTER! NO RUNNING IN THE HALLWAYS!". Harry skidded to a stop, and turned. There, standing in his trademark black robes, was Hogwarts' most feared professor, Professor Snape.

"Sorry, Professor. I was just in a hurry to…"

"No excuses Potter! You know the rules, and you still persist in breaking them! Ten points from Gryffindor!"

Snape turned and stalked away down into the dungeons in a swirl of robes.

"Git," Harry muttered under his breath, and proceeded on his way, albeit just a little slower. He reached the entrance hall, where the students were already lining up to get into the carriages. Looking for his friends, he spotted Ron's bright red hair near the doors and ran over.

"Sorry guys! I got stopped by Snape on the way down. Took ten points off for running in the hallway. Git didn't even let me finish my explanation."

"Git" Ron agreed with a nod.

"Oh Harry, you know you shouldn't have run. We would have waited for you. Anyway, here's your breakfast", Hermione shoved a napkin with sausages and toast at him. "Let's get in line".

The trio lined up and got into the carriages.

At Hogsmeade, the boys dragged Hermione, protesting all the way, into the sweet shop first. Filling their pockets with Ice Mice and Sugar Quills, they paid and left the shop, each eating a Chocolate Frog. Hermione, primly eating a black strip of licorice (no sugar!), told the boys, "let's split up. I want to go the bookstore, but I'm sure you boys don't. Let's meet at the new café in town for lunch in two hours ok?"

The boys wandered down the street, eating their candy and generally enjoying the freedom to walk down the street in broad daylight without the fear of attacks. The mood was carefree and happy. Ron spotted Dean and Seamus, and asked Harry if he wanted to join them. But Harry wanted to wander by himself, so telling Ron to go ahead and join the other boys, he proceeded to turn into another corner of Hogsmeade and found himself standing outside a craft store.

Crooked letters proclaimed the shop to be 'Wishes'. Harry stepped in the store, and quiet washed over him. He strolled down the small narrow aisles, pausing to touch a wooden craft item occasionally. Then he came face-to-face with a shelf of crystal shapes. Delicately carved, the crystal sparkled in the light. Harry was drawn to a crystal carved in the shape of a violin.

It's beautiful," he breathed, his voice hardly above a whisper.

"It is, isn't it, Mr. Potter."

Harry whirled around, hand on his wand, only to find a grizzled old man watching him. The old man took no notice of him, but continued,

"It's rare to find youngsters like yourself being interested in craftwork, much less in crystal, Mr. Potter. Every single piece here was crafted by hand, and every piece contains a wish inside it."

"A wish?"

"Yes. All my pieces are meant to be gifts, gifts of and from the heart. Every wish is personal to the giver, and symbolizes something meaningful. I see you like the little viola".

"I thought it was a violin?"

"No, the viola is a cousin of the violin. A little smaller, and the sound is a little more robust than the airy strings of the violin". He picked it up, and laid the crystal viola on Harry's hand. Harry's other hand dropped away from his wand in a bid to examine the little crystal more carefully.

"It's so beautiful". He engaged the owner in conversation, admiring the crystal, holding it up to the light. Harry never noticed the eyes watching him from outside the craft shop.

'He looks beautiful, standing there in the sunlight. Changed so much from that snotty first-year. I just want to hold him and squeeze him tight. Never let him go. He will be mine. Soon'. His hands reached out, as though trying to hold his prize. Then his hands dropped, and he relaxed.

The figure outside stole one final glance and turned away, walking back to the main street.

Harry remained in the shop, oblivious to everything else except the old man and the crystal viola in his hand.

**A/N: all right, first chappie of the sequel is up! Let me know what you guys think, I'm quite sure of where I want this to go, but want to hear your opinions anyway. Who do you think the guy was outside the store? What did you make of the dream? Don't forget to review!**

**Hugs and kisses, **

**Anastasia87**


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter 2—The Beginning**

Exiting the little craft shop with the crystal viola delicately wrapped in paper and placed in a bag, Harry made his way to meet Ron and Hermione for lunch. His heart was full of the conversation he had just had with the old man who owned the shop:

"_Did you know, Mr. Potter, that every crystal carving made here is special and unique?"_

"_What is so special about them?"_

"_If you tilt each crystal just a little towards the sun so that it catches the light…ahh, just like that; do you see the little charm dangling inside? Each charm is unique. When a person buys one of my crystals and gives it to someone important to him or her as a gift, the spell inside the charm activates. It is a happiness and contentment charm, so that the giver always feels content and happy when you're around. Think of it as incorporating a little of phoenix magic: that someone who has that charm feels calm and peaceful if he is angry, enabling him to think clearly"._

"_Wow, that is fantastic!"_

"_But alas, the charm has a limited use. It only comes into play when someone has truly let their emotions rule them. I have been attempting to see if I can work a protection charm inside my crystals, but I have yet to succeed as of yet"._

"_Thank you sir, for sharing this with me. I'll see if I can do anything to help you"._

"_You're very kind, Mr. Potter. Please, call me Joseph"._

"_And you can call me Harry"._

Wrapped up in his thoughts, Harry did not look where he was going and walked past Ron and Hermione who were waiting at the entrance to the new café. Ron ran after him.

"Oi, mate, over there! We were waving like crazy but you walked right past us. What's up with you mate?"

"Oh! Nothing, Ron. I was just daydreaming and didn't see you". Harry smiled sheepishly at his friends and followed them into the café. The café was full of Hogwarts students all busily eating and chatting. Harry spotted a few of his fellow Gryffindors as well as Luna sitting together at a table.

After placing their order, Hermione spotted Harry's little shopping bag and asked: "Harry, what did you get?" Harry handed over the shopping bag to her. She opened it and drew out the wrapped crystal. Tearing a little hole in the paper, she peered in and gasped. "Oh Harry this is beautiful! Look at the detailed carvings." She placed the crystal back in the bag and handed it back, saying: "This is special crystal, Harry. It's a kind of crystal known as Star Crystal, and it symbolizes heartfelt wishes. It's meant only to be given as a gift. Who did you buy it for? Where did you buy it from? Hogsmeade? What's the shop called? I read a book all about its special properties. Magical Crystals states that…"

"Merlin, woman, breathe!" Ron interjected. "And for goodness sake, it's Hogsmeade weekend! No talk of school work or books if you please." "That's just like you Ron; I'm merely trying to tell Harry some information. If you bothered to visit the library once in a while you might know this information as well, seeing as it's a kind of gift that purebloods give to each other". "Now what would I want to visit the library for…." The same old argument washed over Harry, who simply leaned back in his chair, sipped his Butterbear and waited for his burger to arrive.

After paying his share of lunch, Harry walked out of the café putting his change into his moneybag. With his eyes not on the road, he promptly bumped into someone and landed on his arse, coins flying everywhere. With a gasp, he reached for the shopping bag from 'Wishes' which had been dangling from his wrist, and examined the contents frantically to assure himself the crystal had not cracked. Upon ascertaining that the crystal was undamaged, he looked up…and up…to find that the person whom he had bumped into was a Hogswart student, wearing a Slytherin tie.

But this Slytherin boy was unknown to Harry. He examined the features of his victim: dark curly hair, dark eyes, olive skin, and really really tall. It took the sound of a throat clearing to realize that the Slytherin was holding out a hand to him. Slowly, he placed his hand into the Slytherin's and allowed the latter to haul him up.

"Thanks." "Don't mention it". It was only then that Harry realized he was still holding on to the warm hand, and quickly tugged away, a light blush staining his cheeks. He glanced up, meeting the brown eyes with his emerald ones.

"I'm really sorry for bumping into you, wasn't looking where I was going".

"I should think that was obvious. Here, let me help you pick up your coins". The voice of the Slytherin boy was deep and low. Together the two boys picked up the dropped coins. As they reached for one of the coins, their fingers brushed, and Harry could not help the blush that again rose up in his face. He glanced at his companion to see if the latter had noticed, and blushed even harder to realize that the Slytherin was gazing at him with a indescribable look on his face. Quickly Harry bent his head to his task and they soon finished. Harry tied his moneybag closed and placed it in the pocket of his cloak. He looked up at the Slytherin boy who solemnly nodded his head, and with a "See you in class, Potter", vanished into the crowd, leaving Harry standing there, hand tingling slightly and face still pink.

By this time Harry had long forgotten his two best friends somewhere in the crowd.

* * * *

In the shadow of a nearby alley, the same dark figure that had stood outside the craft shop watching Harry earlier saw the whole incident and saw the blush. His fingers twitched. 'It should only be me that Harry blushes for. And yet, what a beautiful blush! I would not have missed this chance to see that blush for all the world. But I wish it had been me'.

Turning away in a flurry of robes, the dark figure strode down the alley, resisting the urge to turn around and steal a last look at his longed-for love. 'If I am to win his love, some things about me have got to change; and I know just where to start'.

**Ok, you guys, here's chapter 2! A bit shorter than the first chapter. Don't' forget to review! Chocolate brownies to those who give suggestions as to who should be our Slytherin boy, and who should be our dark mysterious figure!**


	3. Lightbulbs go off in my head

**A/N: I'm sorry for the delay everyone! But I've been busy with holiday summer school (why did I choose to take extra classes in summer?!) so my plot bunnies went to sleep while I agonized over modern electrical systems. They're back now, so let's find out who the mysterious guys are!**

**Chapter 3-Lightbulbs go off in my head**

Monday morning arrived once more at Hogwarts, and as usual after a Hogsmeade weekend, everyone was sluggish and tired after two days of eating sweets and drinking butterbeer. Harry stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, scrutinizing the bags under his eyes. He and Ron and stayed up late last night in a rush to complete their Potions assignment which was due this morning right after breakfast. "Merlin, I look terrible" he muttered to himself, "Mione would kill me and Ron if she knew we put off our work to the last minute again". He splashed more cold water on his face and fervently prayed the rims of his glasses would hid the eye-bags somewhat as he made his way down to breakfast.

Hermione was busy berating Ron over breakfast as Harry approached. "Honestly Ron, this Potions assignment was given a week ago! You were supposed to have already finished it, not scribble the last few paragraphs over breakfast! Where's your sense of student responsibility?" She looked up, muttered a quick "morning" to Harry, and was off again.

Ron finally managed to get a word in, and blurted out, "But Mione! Harry was up late doing his Potions essay too!"

Harry froze, a forkful of scrambled eggs halfway to his mouth. He glared daggers at Ron for giving him away and tried to smile sheepishly at Hermione. "HARRY POTTER! You too? How could you do this? It's your final year! You're supposed to be more responsible to your studies…" " Hermione, I finished my assignment", Harry interjected when she paused for a breath. That took the wind out of her sails. "Hmph. At least you finished your assignment. Unlike someone here". She stirred her tea and looked at Ron who was shoveling eggs and bacon into his mouth with one hand while scribbling his conclusion.

"Done? Let's go to class".

As Harry finished his tea, a strange owl landed in front of him. It was purely black, with wickedly sharp talons and beak. And in that sharp beak it held…a red rose?

Harry blinked. He blinked again. Nope, his eyes were not playing tricks on him. The owl was really holding a red rose in its beak. He asked tentatively, "erm, is that rose…for me?" The owl impatiently nudged at him to take the rose from its beak, and once it had done so, it flew off.

"Blimey, mate, is that a rose? Who would give that to you?"

"I don't know". Harry twirled the rose slowly and spotted a scroll of parchment tied to the stem with a white ribbon. Unrolling it, he read the words, _' From your secret admirer'_

"Harry has a secret admirer? Since when?" Ron burst out. "Since now Ron".

"Strange, who would send a boy flowers? Unless…" Hermione trailed off, narrowing her eyes at Harry speculatively. "Harry is there anything you want to tell us?"

Harry laughed nervously. "No, no, nothing at all. Oops, look at the time, we're gonna be late for Potions!" Having successfully distracted Hermione, Harry took the chance to sniff delicately at the rose. 'Mmm…what a lovely scent, and what a nice gift to start the week. But who would send me the rose?'

* * * * * *

Harry swore that Snape just got nastier and nastier every week. And he especially seemed to get even nastier whenever there was a Hogsmeade weekend. He winced at Snape's harsh berating of poor Neville when the latter answered a question incorrectly, and winced again at the 20 points lost. He thought back to his Hogsmeade weekend, thinking of the little crystal viola and the really tall cute guy he had bumped into…

"Well, Potter?!" Harry snapped out of his daydream to find his angry professor standing in front of his table, arms folded and black eyes snapping fire. "Erm, erm…" "For merlin's sake Potter, will you move and join your partner!" Harry jumped and turned around, to see Malfoy standing behind him, sneering. The blond teen was holding his bag and was clearly waiting for Harry to vacate his seat so he (Malfoy) could join his partner. Harry gathered his belongings hastily and looked up at his scowling professor. "Er, Professor Snape, who am I supposed to join?"

"The Great Harry Potter thought he didn't need to listen to my instructions didn't he. If you had listened, you would have known that you are to join Mr. Zabini, who has been waiting for you for the past 10 minutes. Stop daydreaming in my class and get a move on Potter!"

Harry spotted a tall dark haired boy waiting across the room and scampered over quickly. He had just reached the other side of the room when Snape's voice rang out, "Oh, Potter, you didn't think I'd forget, did you? 15 points from Gryffindor". Harry scowled to himself; he had been hoping Snape would forget. Just his luck. He dumped his things on the table and turned to his partner saying, "All right then, let's get started" his voice trailed off as he gazed up into face of the boy he had bumped into at Hogsmeade.

* * * * * *

"You're, you're Zabini?"

"Yes Potter, it's me. Is there something wrong with my face?"

"You're in my year? But I've never seen you around before!"

"Just because your attention is solely focused on Malfoy and Snape doesn't mean other people don't exist, Potter. Are there any further inane questions you wish to ask me, or can we get started on this potion now. I would hate to miss lunch today just because of you".

"Never let it be said that I let a Slytherin and fellow student miss his lunch", Harry tried to lighten the mood by joking back, and was rewarded with a raised eyebrow and a twitch of the Slytherin's lips.

As Harry prepared ingredients to hand to his fellow student, he glanced casually now and then over at the other boy. He was tall, slim, and had really long delicate hands. He pictured those fingers running over his just as they had done in Hogsmeade, and a light flush suffused his cheeks again.

"Do tell, Potter, what has gotten your cheeks red and those little giggles to escape from you, so much so that you have just chopped the last 4 ingredients wrongly?" an irate voice spoke to his right. Harry was so flustered that he spoke without thinking, "Your hands". He immediately realized what he had said and blushed even harder, cursing his tongue.

"My hands huh" the Slytherin boy gazed at his fingers and looked back at Harry. "You like them?" Harry plucked up his courage and whispered, "Yeah". He looked away, sure that the other boy was going to mock him. Zabini quirked his lips.

"Get some more ingredients and chop them properly this time…Potter".

"Call me Harry", came the impulsive answer.

"Hmm. Just go will you"

* * * * * *

Their strange behaviour had not gone unnoticed in the classroom. Hermione was frowning at them as she stirred her potion, glancing up at them whenever possible. Her partner Pansy Parkinson was busily painting her nails. Draco Malfoy frowned as well. He had never seen Potty Potter so chummy with a Slytherin before. But neither had he known Zabini to actually speak with a Gryffindor; the boy didn't even speak with most of his housemates! His eyes narrowed. This would bear investigating.

* * * * * *

The long lesson finally ended and after receiving their latest essay assignment ("Twelve inches on why fairy wings and honey should not be mixed together!), Harry and Zabini packed their things away in silence and got ready to leave. Harry fidgeted. He wanted to talk to the other boy and find out more about him, but his courage had deserted him and he had no idea what to say. The other boy finished packing and slipped out of the classroom.

Harry gathered his Gryffindor scarf and bag, trying to slip out of the classroom before Snape decided to lecture him further on not daydreaming in class. Luckily the professor was preoccupied scolding Seamus, who had just spilled a bottle of Armadillo bile on the floor.

In his next class Transfiguration, Harry dug around in his bag for parchment to scribble notes on. His hand closed on a crumpled ball of parchment and he pulled it out frowning. Checking to make sure that Mcgonagall was not looking at him, he smoothed it out carefully, and read, '_Well then, Harry. You may call me…Blaise then'_.

His heart stopped for a moment, then started again. _Blaise_. He now knew the name of the tall Slytherin boy. 'Well Blaise. I can't wait to find out more about you'.

* * * * * *

Draco Malfoy studied Blaise Zabini over the lunch table. The tall dark-haired boy ate methodically and silently. He decided to ask, at the moment when the other boy was taking a drink of pumpkin juice. "So Zabini. Been friendly with any Gryffindors lately?" If he had been hoping for Zabini to choke and sputter, he was sorely disappointed. The other boy swallowed, put his goblet down, and answered, "None of your business Malfoy. You play your game, I'll play mine". Zabini then got up from the table and left the hall, leaving Malfoy sitting there. Draco Malfoy narrowed his grey eyes. 'you don't keep secrets from a Malfoy. I will find out what you're up to with Potter. No one messes with him except me'.

* * * * * *

Up in the Headmaster's office that night, Professor Snape could be found pacing and complaining to Professor Dumbledore about his favourite topic: Harry Potter.

"I swear, Headmaster, that boy becomes more cheeky and disrespectful every time I see him. He does not pay attention in class because he is too busy daydreaming. He wastes my expensive Potions ingredients by not following instructions and preparing them incorrectly. He cannot stir a Potion correctly. That boy is a hazard to himself and others!"

"Now now, Severus. Don't you think you'd better calm down a little?" the Headmaster attempted to soothe his Potions Master's irritable temper.

"No, Albus, this has to be said! That boy is such a menace. He thinks he is above common instruction, exactly the same as his father…"

"Severus, don't you think you ought to understand Harry better, as a person instead of seeing him as his father?"

"Albus, I am indeed grateful that the brat slew the dark lord and saved my miserable hide, but he has no need to torment me in this manner! I am constantly worried he will blow my classroom apart by his inattention! And he is distracting the other students as well, blushing all over the place and making the other students wonder what Harry Potter found so fascinating…" his voice fell away to a mutter as he grumbled to himself.

Then he seemed to realize what he had said, and a flush appeared on his sallow cheeks. Turning around to face the Headmaster, he said "Excuse me Headmaster, I must return to my rooms now", and he stalked out of the office.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his chair, sucking a lemon drop thoughtfully. 'Harry blushing eh? Now, why would Severus find that disturbing…'

**A/N: Ok folks! This is the end of the third chapter, my plot bunnies have run away 'cos it's past 1am here in Singapore and I have to wake up early tomorrow. Don't forget to review! Reviewers get one freshly baked vanilla and chocolate muffin!**


	4. Honey, wake up and smell the roses

**A/N: Thanks to all my lovely readers and reviewers who so patiently wait for me to upload a new chapter and then proceed to give me comments! Your reading is much appreciated. Just a warning: the next update won't be for a while, as I'll be having exams for my summer semester in about 2 weeks and I'm WAY behind on my readings. Without further ado, here's chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4—Honey, wake up and smell the roses**

One week passed. It was now Monday morning once again. To his annoyance, Harry found that he only had the chance to talk to Zabi…_Blaise_ just once a week because Snape had introduced something called 'Study Time' in their twice weekly Potions class. He remembered the announcement:

"_Listen up, all of you," Snape had hissed in his talk-and-you-will-find-yourself-chopped-up-for-ingredients voice as they settled for Wednesday Potions class. "Starting from today, every class you have on Wednesday with me will not have a Potions practical. Instead, you will sit and read your textbooks, doing the reading for the next practical, and then proceed to hand in a three foot essay on the chapter you have read". A smirk had appeared on his face as he took in the gobsmacked faces of his students. "I would suggest you get the reading and essay done while you are in class, because if your work is not on my desk, or done to my satisfaction by the end of the lesson, you will keep repeating that same piece of homework until you get it knocked into your empty skulls. Is that clear?" He looked round satisfactorily at the horror in the students' eyes, especially that of the Gryffindor-know-it-all, and that of the Great Harry Potter, who had a look of dread upon his face. "Now, please read chapter 5 of your textbook QUIETLY."_

_The class shuffled around in their bags to pull out their things, and quiet mutterings of rebellion began to spring up. Snape's silky voice purred, "And the next person who speaks, or even breathes, will lose their House 25 points." And when Malfoy tried to flick a paper ball at Ron's head, he was halted by Snape hissing out, "Malfoy, that will be 25 points from Slytherin". The blonde's mouth had dropped open, along with the entire class's. Snape NEVER took points from his precious Snakes!_

_The whole class was very quiet after that._

It wasn't that Harry didn't like the Study Time—it did give him a chance to catch up on his overdue readings, and he was understanding the ingredients a little better—but he really wanted to talk to Blaise! He found himself eager to find out all he could about the mysterious boy, and was even looking forward to the Potions practical this morning after breakfast.

* * * * * *

The bell had just rung for the end of Potions class, and Harry's spirits were lower than ever. Despite being paired up with the guy of his dreams at the same table to work together for the past two hours, they had not exchanged any words beyond, "Pass the fire lilies" and "Chop these up, finely" etc. How was he ever going to find out more about this mysterious guy? He glumly stuffed his books and papers messily into his bookbag as he pondered the question. Beside him, Blaise was packing away his books neatly into his bag. Finished, the tall boy stood up and looked down at Harry's messy dark head. "Coming, Harry?"

Startled, Harry looked up, his green eyes meeting Blaise's dark ones.

"Sorry?"

"Are you coming, Harry? Class is over, and we do have to head to our next class. I have Charms next, and if I remember correctly the Transfiguration classroom is right next door. So come on!"

He pulled a gaping Harry out of his chair and to the door of the classroom. Harry's mind by this time was chanting repeatedly '_Blaise is holding my hand! Blaise is holding my hand!'_ Then his brain kicked in a little.

"Err, Blaise, how do you know I have Transfig next? Have you been following me?" he tried to joke a little.

Blaise did not answer until they had reached the third floor of the castle, where their next classes were. Everyone else had already gone in, and the corridor was deserted. Blaise then turned around, and gently pushed Harry up against the wall. Harry gazed up at the face closing in on his and automatically closed his eyes. His mind raced. '_Is he gonna kiss me? Is he? Is he? Oh, what do I do…'_

He almost missed the whisper into his ear.

"Because I've been observing you Harry, keeping a close eye on you"

He pulled back, and gazed at Harry's flushed face. Absent-mindedly he thought to himself, 'lovely flush there' He bent down again and whispered, "Open your eyes, pretty"

Harry obeyed and promptly blushed even more. The look that Blaise was giving him was so intense, it felt like the other boy could see right inside him. Then he remembered where they were. "Class", he said. "We're late for class".

Blaise chuckled. "Oh yes, we are. Now, don't be so hasty to run off Harry. I'll like to get to know you better, understand what's behind those pretty green eyes. So I suggest we meet up over the weekend just to hang out, do you agree?"

Harry nodded, and Blaise was leaning in when a blonde disturbance made himself known.

"Zabini! _Zabini_! Get your ass into class, Flitwick's pissed off with you! What the hell are you doing…_Potter?!_ Malfoy gaped at the sight of his housemate and arch-nemisis standing so close together.

Blaise pushed himself off Harry, tapped Harry's button nose with a finger, and with a "Don't forget now, Potter", sauntered down over to Malfoy, who had narrowed his grey eyes at them. "Zabini, what the hell is going on between you and Potter?" "Relax Malfoy, nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about…." They disappeared into the Charms classroom. Harry stood outside alone in the corridor, and grinned to himself.

"HARRY POTTER! WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING OUT HERE? CLASS HAS ALREADY STARTED!" Hermione appeared, fuming mad. Grabbing Harry's ear and his bookbag, she towed Harry into the Transfiguration classroom to face the disapproving eyes of his professor.

'_Oops, I forgot about class. Shit.'_

* * * * * *

Outside the classroom, a dark figure had hidden himself in a little alcove and watched the interaction between Blaise and Harry. Jealousy burned within his breast and he wanted, oh he _wanted _to tear the Italian boy's hands off His Harry. Wait, _His Harry?_

'_Since when did I become so jealous over a teenaged boy? With messy black hair and sparkling green eyes and a bewitching smile? I need to know if it is just purely physical attraction to the boy, or something more…'_

The figure nodded to himself, turned out of the alcove and walked down the corridor

* * * * * *

Hermione Granger smelled a puzzle. All day long, her best friend Harry had been in a daze. He had this funny little crooked smile on his face; his eyes were glazed over; and he paid absolutely no attention at all to his lessons. Even at lunch and dinner, he just sat there, absent-mindedly stirring his mashed potatoes into liquid. Even RON had noticed, and had leaned over and asked her, "What's wrong with Harry, 'Mione?"

She glanced across the table in the Common Room where they were working on homework and Harry was doodling little shapes on his parchment. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth set in a straight determined line.

'_What is wrong with you, Harry Potter? I must get to the bottom of this'_

* * * * * *

Down in the dungeons, in the Slytherin Common Room, Draco Malfoy glanced at Zabini and frowned. The usually quiet and mysterious boy was actually humming, _humming! _to himself as he did homework. Zabini NEVER hummed, and come to think of it, he NEVER did homework in the Common Room either.

Pansy Parkinson came over and sat next to Draco. "Drake, what's up? What's going on?"

Draco told her. "And today, I was sent to find Zabini because he had not shown up for Charms. I turned the corner and I find Zabini and Potter standing close together. Their body language was really weird. Zabini's sudden interest in Potter is strange. Think on it Pans. Zabini has always kept close to himself, never really hung out with any of us. _Why _is he suddenly showing an interest in Potter?"

He crossed his arms and turned towards his best female friend.

"Something's not right, and I want to find out what it is".

* * * * * *

Upstairs in the Headmaster's office, Potions Master Severus Snape could be found sitting before Dumbledore's desk, declining lemon drops but accepting a cup of tea. "Now, Severus, what brings you up to my door so late tonight?"

The Potions Master stirred his tea, then put his cup and saucer on the desk untouched. Touching the fingertips of both his hands together, he leaned back in his chair and said, "Harry Potter".

"Again? Severus, you really must desist this senseless dislike of the boy! Why, he's a perfectly nice young man! And so kind and thoughtful…"

"Albus, cease singing Potter's attributes to me, I hardly need to know them! I did not come up to complain about Potter tonight, though I always could if you wanted to hear me. What I want is this…"

**A/N: Ooh, am I being really mean by ending off with a little cliffhanger? The plot bunnies are back and multiplying, and they very, very firmly told me to stop here. So sorry to all those who wanted a bit more! **

**Now, what does Sev want with Harry? I welcome suggestions! Please don't forget to review! **

**Love, anastasia87**


End file.
